custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Heroes Portal
This page is a portal for the articles which fall into the Final Heroes lore. Any pages written by Mavrah333 which fit into this lore are posted here. This page is meant to link all of the pages written in the Final Heroes lore together, else This lore details the history of a planet, Jekrox Phasor, populated by various BIONICLE races following Makuta's defeat (in Gen 1's story) and the eventual colonization of various planets by the Order of Mata Nui and their allied races. The main section of the lore (0 JP to 2140 JP) takes place at least a few centuries after the defeat of Teridax. This articles details events from the Final Heroes lore, which was created by and belongs to Mavrah333. The dates use a system based around how many years before or after the colonization of the planet Jekrox Phasor the events take place (eg: -5 JP means 5 years before the colonization, or +673 means 673 years after the colonization). Main Point of interest The Final Heroes universe is essentially the original BIONICLE universe, but a group known as The Organization created thousands of worlds with protodermis and new technology. The Order of Mata Nui took liberty of these planets, forced the Organization to disband, and had the vast majority of these worlds colonized. Related Pages Characters This section links all of the characters in the lore with their own wiki pages. Asdrox - A Toa, leader of the shadow knights (753 JP to present) Ceg - A Falgion, member of the shadow knights (1608 JP to present) Cethí - A Falgion and an enchantress (263 JP to 1905 JP) Corrixa - A Falgion, and a member of the resistance (1854 JP to present) Cranos - A Toa, fifth general of the Order of Mata Nui on Jekrox Phasor (1632 JP to present) Crysta - A Kanorian, member of the Shadow Knights (1793 JP to present) Deloracht - One of the Chosen Spirits, later leader of the Second Brotherhood of The Makuta (-? JP to present) Drax - A mutated Matoran, member of the Second Brotherhood of The Makuta (1490 JP to present) Evugash - A mutated Vortixx, member of the Second Brotherhood of The Makuta (-6540 JP to present) Forn - A Toa, second general of the Order of Mata Nui on Jekrox Phasor, scientist (268 JP to 2140 JP) Grevo - An Agori , former inquisitor of the Nexian Inquisition, later deputy leader of the resistance (401 JP to present) Jox - A Toa, one of the Toa Aov, and soldier of the Order of Mata Nui (1743 JP to present) Kator - A Toa, one of the Toa Aov, and soldier of the Order of Mata Nui (1719 JP to present) Keloric - A Toa, one of the Toa Aov, and soldier of the Order of Mata Nui (1732 JP to present) Ketrophak - A Falgion, former member of the resistance, member of the shadow knights (1856 JP to present) Mavrah - A Toa, leader of the Toa Aov, and soldier of the Order of Mata Nui (? JP to present) Metir - A Toa, fourth general of the Order of Mata Nui on Jekrox Phasor (-904 JP to 2140 JP) Moln - One of the Chosen Spirits, later leader of the resistance (-? JP to present) Niron - One of the Chosen Spirits (-? to present) Retilios - A Toa, third general of the Order of Mata Nui on Jekrox Phasor (1432 JP to present) Ruen - A Toa, one of the Toa Aov, and soldier of the Order of Mata Nui (1821 JP to present) Selogenis - A Toa, member of the Shadow Knights and the resistance (1542 JP to present) Sion - A mutated Matoran, member of the Second Brotherhood of Makuta (-3267 JP to 2140 JP) Taluus - An Agori , former inquisitor of the Nexian Inquisition, later member of the resistance (734 JP to present) Tetru - A Toa, one of the Toa Aov, and soldier of the Order of Mata Nui (1773 JP to present) Yakana - A Toa, first general of the Order of Mata Nui on Jekrox Phasor (582 JP to 2140 JP) Races, empires, groups and organizations This section links all groups ect in the lore with their own wiki pages. The Torg - A powerful empire (0 JP to 300 JP) Locations This section links all locations in the lore with their own wiki pages. Youl - 3rd continent of Jekrox Phasor